


train of thought / dan avidan

by danavidanny



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Other, and honestly wheres the fukin lie, apparently i would be the one to ask danny "what are you thinking about", my pal did one of those relationship memes, obviously im hopelessly in love with danny, so here's a fic based off a headcanon of me nd danny that my friend came up with basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his train of thought is chugging in overtime through his head, going to fast to comprehend what it holds in its cargo boxes. an almost unnoticeable voice rings out from the darkness, derailing the locomotive and, for once that night, he is able to decipher what thoughts it held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	train of thought / dan avidan

**Author's Note:**

> it's a known fact among my group of internet friends that i love dan avidan more than myself, so it's not a surprise when i shitpost about him. anyways, my dear friend posted one of those "send me a ship and i'll tell you who..." means, so naturally, i commented "me and danny."  
> according to said friend, i would be the one to always ask, "what are you thinking about?" and it's really hecking true. i was hit with an inspiration arrow, so here is a short little fic.

moonlight streams in through the slightly parted curtains, casting everything in a silver shine. the room looks almost ethereal; danny's hair is outlined in a pale halo against the light, he looks almost like an angel. his eyes are fixated on a certain point on the ceiling, both arms tucked behind his head. in the dark moonlit bedroom kingdom, i can tell that he's lost in his thoughts, a train that's probably running a mile a minute, too fast for him to comprehend.

the room is completely silent, aside from the soft shuffling of sheets and the quiet breathing emitting from both of us in a synchronized fashion. i run an idea through my mind several times, wondering if i want to break the comfortable blanket of tranquility that we've built up in the last few sleepless hours. curiosity gets the best of me; i'm always wanting to know what danny is thinking off. my voice goes almost unnoticed, i don't want to completely shatter the stillness.

"danny, what are you thinking about?"

the words ring out to the darkest corners of the room. the man in question seems to stop, hesitating; does he even know what he's thinking about? he's had that same concentrated look on his face for the last fifteen minutes. he seems to be deciphering whatever it was that he was thinking of. in a quiet turn, he's facing me, the sweetest little smile on his lips and a loving glint in his eyes.

"i'm thinking about how much i love you."

something in the air thickens and i can't tell what that something is. danny's got to be delirious from sleep deprivation or whatever else causes you to say stuff you don't mean because that's what's happening right now; or at least that's what i tell myself. we try to stay away from the three word phrase, not wanting to rush things too quickly. we've only known each other for two years max, and only been dating for about five months. what's strange about it, though, hearing dan say "i love you," is that it feels right.

"are you serious?" i reply, hoping and praying to whatever deity that he's not just joking, not just delirious from his lack of sleep these past few days.

he seems to roll the idea around in his head again, making sure that he's one-hundred percent committed to this. finally, his groggy voice washes me in relief. "completely and utterly. i have never been more sure about this than right now."

i don't know what to do or say; the only thing running through my mind is "i love you, too. i love you more than anything." and i tell him just that. the words come tumbling out of my mouth like water out of a faucet, but danny seems to understand every lick of what i'm trying to say.

"i'm glad because it'd be pretty awkward and embarrassing if you didn't."

we laugh under our breaths in the dark of the bedroom, smiling widely because we're sure that we've never been more in love with anything in our entire lives.


End file.
